


Death's Idea of Matchmaking

by ShinkaShinko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkaShinko/pseuds/ShinkaShinko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death has too much paperwork, his reapers are all worried about keeping his master happy. Souls are uncollected.  He finds a way to make himself and his master happy. Find out more Inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death's Idea of Matchmaking

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own harty potter or inuyasha. It's my first officially posted story so advice is accepted and flames are to be used to dessert.

Sesshomaru smelled an interesting scent. It was the scent of a submissive inu yokai. It was very appealing that had sesshomaru' inner yokai calling to go and take their sweet going to be mate before some other demon takes him. Sesshomaru swore he could resist the scent but every time he turned to leave his yokai would throw a fit. Sesshomaru finally gave up and sought the scent. 

Sesshomaru found the scent hiding in a deep cave hidden in the forests. His yokai was muttering about pouncing on the submissive inside and showing the submissive who his alpha was. Sesshomaru traveled into the cave with his eyes turning red the further they went in. Once he had reached the room the scent was strongest in, he and his yokai were both ready to claim the owner of the scent. 

He entered the room and found the inu that was in heat. It was a male, a very attractive one with long black hair that ended in deep crimson red ends and as the male uncovered from the blanket he was covered by. Sesshomaru saw a lean muscled body which seemed to glow like moonlight in the dark cave. He picked his lips at the sight of the body and stared at how the black haired inu's mokomoko was curled around the body which would tighten around the inu who whimpered. 

It must have been three days since the males heat started and Sesshomaru smirked. 'Perfect, untouched and pure of no  ningen blood. He is also attractive. This demon will be mine.' Sesshomaru thinks as he strips off his armor and kimono quietly while the demon continues trying to relieve the heat unsuccessfully. 

Sesshomaru quickly laid down on the male who jumps and his yokai snarls at him. Sesshomaru's yokai takes over and makes the younger yokai submit as he positions the inu for the claiming  
The inu below Sesshomaru submits after the display from him. His head tilted to show his neck and the yokai leans down and sniffs the revealed flesh. Sesshomaru's yokai bites down on the mating marker happily as one hand goes down to the inu's bottom and slides one finger into the pulsating area. 

Sesshomaru groaned at the thought of being encased in that tight hole. He slipped in another and smirked. His new mate must have  gotten frisky from the pain and stretched himself to try to satisfy his heat. Sesshomaru covered the male completely  and placed two fingers in the inu's mouth when he gasped. The inu immediately started sucking on the two and rubbed against Sesshomaru who groaned happily pulling out his fingers and fingering him some more.  He moved into the best position to make his pretty going to be mate and he promised mentally to make him howl. 

"This one is Sesshomaru, lord of the western lands. You will be calling this Sesshomaru's name as I make you howl, mate." Sesshomaru says into his Mates ear then penatrates the inu who had frozen in shock at the voice behind him. The inu releases a scream as Sesshomaru pushes all the way in and pauses to let his mate relax and become used to the feeling of being filled. 

Sesshomaru happened to look into his mates face face as the inu gasped painfully and noticed the emerald eyes. 'Quite stunning  with his black hair and pale skin.' Sesshomaru thinks while starting to pet his mate in sensitive places on his body which wring out gasps and cries from the inu as the inu moves each time to the touches. 

Sesshomaru pulls out slowly and smirks seeing his mate relax and slams back in getting a yelp. He pulls out once more then pushes in slowly and continues his pace causing the inu to cry out in pleasure. Sesshomaru's yokai took over and started to go harder and nuzzles the area he would bite to mark the angelic inu beneath him. The yokai turned the inu onto his back and pulled his face to his neck and held it there as the inu continues panting and groaning. The yokai used mokomoko to rub against his Mates hardness which made him tighten on sesshomaru's length and the yokai gasped happily.  
"Yes little one. Once more. Bite this Sesshomaru when you come. You are ours." The yokai says in between gasps still going hard into the inu who finally screams out in orgasm and bites into Sesshomarus shoulder. The yokai growls happily and turns the exhausted inu onto his stomach and mounts him once more and once the yokai feels the pressure mounting thrusts in deep and releases into his mate after ensuring his knot had entered. The yokai bites down happily and pulls the tired inu onto his side and cuddles him close.  
"Rest little one. I still have more rounds left with you after this." The yokai whispers into the inu's ear and let's sesshomaru take back control.  
"This Sesshomaru wants to know your name mate." Sesshomaru says holding tightly to the inu.  
"I am Midori Rakurai." The inu says.  
"Green thunderbolt, an interesting name." Sesshomaru says placing Midori's head onto his chest. 

~midori's pov~ 

Midori Rakurai, had been something more than a inu demon once long ago. He had been more than deaths master where death would pull him from one Era to the next to live a life time anew until the end of that era. This era, the era of feudal Japan he had been born to a white dog and black dog demon who had names of yurihime and Seishin Kasai. Death told him his parents names meant Lily princess and Spirit fire. Death loved to do this to him. He loved sending his spirit to be reborn with alternates of Wizard Hadrian "Harry" Potters parents Lily and James.  
Harry now Midori had enjoyed his childhood other demons trying to eat him regardless. Then he found out he was a submissive inu. His mother and father were overjoyed and instead of finding women they were looking for the perfect male demon for their darling. When he questioned death, Death smirk and said "you will be happy this way and I can finally get back to work."  
So in an effort to escape his fate of being married off, he left his parents a note saying he loved them and ran away. It's been three years since he left. He started his first heat just three days ago which had been hell after the first day. He had itched for something and nothing made it stop. Then he woke on the fourth day thinking it was going to be normal to suffer another day only to end up having a male claim him. It was very enjoyable he wouldn't lie but still he had wanted to choose. Well, he had chosen in a way now that he tough about it. His annoying malfoy like yokai had decided the demon Sesshomaru would be perfect to curb his recklessness.  
Midori looked at Sesshomaru who was resting while waiting for his knot inside of Midori to shrink. He had to admit Sesshomaru was very handome. Midori studied Sesshomaru's keen golden eyes, let a hand study the muscular chest and stared at how soft and silky his silver hair was. He moved his hand from feeling the muscles on his chest to the silver which he caressed gently on wonder. Midori noticed movement and looked to see a silvery mokomoko curl around his mokomoko.  
Midori realized Sesshomaru was a inu demon as well seeing the silver mokomoko still caressing Sesshomaru's hair which had Sesshomaru purring softly. Midori had to admit his malfoy like yokai had picked a very good choice...aesthetically but harry wasn't sure personality or socially about how Sesshomaru was. All Midori could do was pray he at least could stand children, midori so wanted children, and minimal social skills.  
"Has this Sesshomaru passed inspection? This Sesshomaru should of course." Sesshomaru remarks his eyes betraying is amusement as Midori practically melted hearing how deeply sexy his mates voice sounded. "This Sesshomaru hopes so, because this Sesshomaru intends to start another round." Sesshomaru states and Midori feels the heat coming to the for front once more and he grips Sesshomaru's shoulders as Sesshomaru thrusts into him once more all thought leaving in the wake of pleasure. 

~3 days later~  
Sesshomaru dressed in his kimono and armor after taking a bath. He was rather proud. He had a adorable mate who could keep up with him and his mate could possibly be with child and lastly he finally figured out who his mate was from. The two inu's that guarded the north entrance to the western land where his mates parents.  
He watched his mate struggle to put on his kimono rather smugly. He had kept his mate very busy for the last three days of his heat. The hotspring had soothed his mates aching body to be able to move again after he had carried him into the spring then started to mate with him while holding him in the water. His mate had not been happy but he certainly was.  
"Come Midori." Sesshomaru says and Midori runs to catch up as they leave the cave.  
"Where are we going?" Midori asks.  
Sesshomaru just lifts an eyebrow elegantly and picks up Midori and carries him away to where Jaken and Rin were camped.  
"Hey, you frisky demon keep your hand away from there!" Midori yells as Sesshomaru once more touches his mate.  
Sesshomaru landed and the two rush over.  
"Lord Sesshomaru, Rin is so happy you are back." Rin cries out hugging his leg.  
"My lord who is the demon you are holding?" Jaken asks.  
"This is this Sesshomaru's mate Midori Rakurai, the son of Yurihime and Seishin Kasai who the north entrance." Sesshomaru states.  
"What does mate mean lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asks.  
"Midori is lord Sesshomaru's wife, Rin." Jaken answers.  
"Wife?! If you are going to mock me at least say husband! Hey, I see the amusement in yours eyes. Don't you even dare say it." Midori says getting out of his hold and slapping  Sesshomaru's arm lightly.  
"So Midori  is Rin's mother now? Yay! Come on, Rin wants to give you a present Midori." Rin says grabbing Midori's hand and Midori let's her drag him away as Sesshomaru shoes Midori his amusement by smiling which freaks out Jaken. 

Death laughed watching his master. He had taken Harry to different era's in hope that his master could become happy. His reapers had been trying to make his depressed master happy which meant more souls were loose then necessary. Now his master had a mate, family and soon enough a child...or three.  
That meant back to smooth works and to keep his master happy, hw had created a list that put Harry and his family(parents, mate and children that weird toad creature carrying the staff with two heads and the girl Rin) as immortal meaning even if they were killed they would either come back to life or reincarnate if they all died at once and meet all over again.  Now to get that big stack of paperwork finished. He wanted to see how his masters parents reacted to their sons mate. It promised to be funny and needed to be viewed with popcorn and a drink.


End file.
